My research objective is to explore the physiologic mechanisms whereby an inflammatory stimulus leads to appearance of C-reactive protein (CRP) and Cx-reactive protein (CxRP) in the blood of man and rabbit respectively. Acute phase rabbit serum has been shown to contain a stabilizing factor which prevents CxRP, synthesized in vitro by liver slices, from dissociating. The nature of this stabilizing factor in acute serum will be explored. Hormonal factors eliciting a CxRP response in vitro and in vivo will be sought, and their relationship to stabilizing factor delineated. the effect of inhibitors of protein synthesis on in vivo and in vitro production of CxRP will be explored. Techniques recently developed will be used to detect acute phase protein subunits in vivo. It is hoped that the relationship between the inflammatory response and acute phase protein production will be elucidated.